


Inconvenient

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA kink!meme response written because I'm trying to write a little bit every day and I wanted to try something new. My first go at het actually. Prompt was: "Could anon please has Isabela/Fenris awkward sex?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age 2 © Bioware – No copyright infringement intended.

'What... are you...?' The rest of the question was swallowed by Isabela's lips, her hands around his waist as she boldly pressed Fenris against a boulder. 'Isa...'

'Oh, don't be a spoilsport,' Isabela smiled against Fenris' cheek as her clever hands found ways around and inside Tevinter armour, touching, teasing.

An undignified grunt escaped Fenris against his will when the rogue managed the impossible and brushed her fingertips against the sensitive spot under his ribs before he succeeded in catching her wrists and holding her at arm's length.

'Aw...,' she pouted trying half-heartedly to shake off the gauntlets that stood between her and her fun.

'Hawke is right *there*,' Fenris nodded into the direction of their fearless leader who was quietly talking to the abomination not ten feet away on the other side of that rock from where he and his - whatever it was that was going on between him and the pirate - stood.

Isabela tsked and pressed her breasts against his chest-plate, effectively trapping their arms in between their bodies. 'He has only eyes for Anders, when does he ever not? They'll be at it for a while until Anders gets over himself or under Hawke or whatever. Come on, I'm _bored_.' She practically purred that last bit.

'No!'

'No?' Isabela retorted, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 'Then why are you still holding me?'

He did, there was no denying it. 'Not here...,' he conceded and something must have flashed in his eyes. He knew that she knew when she leaned in again, her breasts pressed against the back of his gauntlets, heaving with every breath she took. She smelled like the ocean and whiskey and he wanted her. 'This is hardly convenient.'

He received a non-verbal reply. She stood on tiptoe, her lips finding his again with a hint of tongue brushing over his lower lip. How she managed it, he would never be able to tell but suddenly her arms were not securely held but around his neck and she was kissing him in earnest. Sneaky pirate and her sneaky thieving ways, stealing his wit and his willpower and _venhedis_ one of Isabela's hands had wormed in between their bodies again to cup him through his leathers. He involuntarily jerked into the touch.

'Now...,' she breathed into his ear, one leg trapping his thigh in an effort to get even closer. Fenris knew that she felt his surrender when she laughed wantonly, offering no resistance, showing no sign of even thinking he might push her away as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her until her back was against the rocky surface.

He had to rebalance his body as her legs came around his midriff, her back arching against the stone. One lyrium branded hand rested next to Isabela's head as the other reached around her arse, giving it a good squeeze before trying to reach the laces of his leathers.

Isabela pulled away from their kiss to laugh breathlessly as Fenris huffed in indignation, 'That doesn't work...'

'Let me give you a hand, sweet thing,' the pirate offered, sliding her legs back to the ground, her body following suit until her face was level with Fenris crouch. She looked up at him as she deliberately, slowly freed his cock from its confinements.

She watched him watching her as she took him into her mouth, just the head disappearing between her lips before she held the base of his cock in a firm grip and almost lovingly ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Fenris wanted to tell her to get up, to reposition her legs around his waist again so he could fuck her like he wanted to against the rock but what came out was a heartfelt moan that he would feel embarrassed about when she would tease him later.

He had to catch himself as he curled forward when her lips kissed her fist, almost knocking the back of her head against the boulder in the process. 'Sorry... sorry...'

She let him slip from her mouth to reply, 'Don't worry about it,' and before he had a chance to get flustered about it, she tugged him down to join her on the ground.

Although they had divested themselves of their main weapons earlier, feeling quite confident they could still reach them in a pinch, Fenris hissed as one of Isabela's hidden daggers poked him in the groin thankfully missing slightly more sensitive parts on display. She let out a throaty laugh and pushed him on his back instead.

Fenris felt mortified, surely sex shouldn't be this difficult. It certainly hadn't been the first couple of times. Isabela however didn't seem to mind at all. 'Don't quit on me now,' she said with a wicked grin as she crawled on top of him.

'I would not dare,' Fenris replied levelly, feeling anything but.

'Take those off,' she said tugging on one of his gauntlets while she shimmied out of her smalls.

'Let me show you how it's done, hm?' Isabela purred the second his hands were free. It was almost enough to make him grin at her; she had said the exact same thing to him when she had come to his mansion one night with a half-empty bottle of Starkhaven single malt in one hand and a new book for him to practice reading in the other. Not that it had been the reading kind of book, it had lots of pictures, suggestions really. They had finished the bottle and Isabela had decided it was time to role play. She had been the teacher and was making him take a test, showing her how much he had learned from the new material in the past hour. By sunrise she had declared him head of the class.

'Isabela,' Fenris gasped as she finally took him into herself, riding him like she had back then.

He forgot about being embarrassed, or that the floor was cold and hard underneath him, or that Hawke and the mage could very likely hear them. He met every move of her pelvis with a thrust of his hips, enjoying the feel of his cock sliding in and out of her wet heat.

They kissed greedily, teeth connecting, as their rhythm became erratic. Fenris was close but she had taught him that she needed more than just cock. Before she could ask he slid two of his fingers between her lips to find her nub. She had shown him how she liked it, what made her moan, made her cry his name, made her come.

'Fenris...' Isabela threw her head back, and only then did he let go.

~*~

A polite cough from somewhere close made Fenris jerk his forehead off Isabela's shoulder where he was enjoying his afterglow while she was idly stroking his hair in contentment.

'When you two are done, we would like to get moving. These darkspawn won't kill themselves, you know.' He couldn't see him but the mage sounded peeved.

Fenris felt Isabela's whole body shaking with contained laughter as she tried to get up. But Fenris caught her before she could move. She looked at him puzzled, still smirking though.

The corner of his mouth twitched in response before he cradled her cheek in his palm and planted a soft kiss on her lips. That woman would surely be the death of him one day but he had a feeling it would be a happy way to go.

 **The End**


End file.
